


Obietnica Starego Żołnierza

by Bazyliszek_1



Category: Project Wingman (Video Game), World in Conflict (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Military, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Promises, WMD's
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazyliszek_1/pseuds/Bazyliszek_1
Kudos: 1





	Obietnica Starego Żołnierza

Pułkownik Jeremiah Sawyer, oficer dowodzący tym, co zostało z niegdyś dumnego, Piątego Batalionu Logistycznego stał na szczycie dużego wzgórza i wraz z kilkoma swoimi podkomendnymi i spoglądając na południe, oglądał widoczne w oddali, płonące miasto. Nawet z tej odległości mógł dostrzec walące się budynki, czy rozgrzaną do czerwoności od detonacji, ziemię.

Na twarzy przypominającej buldoga, o silnej zarysowanej szczęce, nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień. Resztki niegdyś ciemnobrązowych włosów były brudne od pyłu i sadzy, której pełno było w powietrzu. Jednak uważny obserwator zauważyłby, że brązowe oczy starego żołnierza są pełne bólu z powodu tragedii do której niedawno doszło na jego oczach.

I której miał nadzieję, już nigdy nie doświadczyć.

Jednakże los bywał okrutny i tak po mniej więcej trzech miesiącach, Kaskadyjskie Siły Niepodległościowe (Cascadian Independent Force) znowu na swojej skórze doświadczyły skutków użycia nowej broni przez nieprzyjaciela.

I niemal znowu zostały doszczętnie zniszczone w wyniku takiego ataku. Ostatnim razem kosztowało to wówczas życie, jednego z podkomendnych pułkownika i całej jego kompanii, która na ochotnika, została na miejscu, by osłonić odwrót reszty batalionu z zagrożonego terenu.

I tak pomimo tego, ledwo zdołali uniknąć losu jaki spotkał generała Elizabeth i jego ludzi.

Prospero.

To słowo nie kojarzyło się już z niegdyś dobrze prosperującym miastem służącym za ośrodek handlowy z olbrzymią bazą wojskową, ale z pierwszym użyciem przez Federację Pacyfiku, nowego rodzaju broni masowego rażenia. Niemalże doprowadziła ona do powtórki tragedii znanej pod mianem, Nieszczęścia, które spotkało rodzaj ludzki, kilkaset lat wcześniej. Tamto wydarzenie przemieniło cały znany ówcześnie świat i doprowadziło wraz z Długą Zimą, niemal do wyginięcia całego życia na Ziemi.

Nazywano to wydarzenie Katastrofą albo Piekłem Prospero.

Chodziło o nowy rodzaj głowicy bojowej, która wykorzystując wysokoenergetyczny minerał odkryty zaraz po Nieszczęściu, wyzwalał potężną dawkę energii. Teraz okazało się, że Federacja zdołała opracować metodę wykorzystania tego surowca energetycznego jako broni.

I to z dewastującym skutkiem dla wszystkich stron.

Detonacja kilkunastu głowic pocisków manewrujących wzbogaconych Cordium obudziła na nowo pacyficzny Pierścień Ognia, zwany tak od leżących nad nim wulkanów po obu stronach olbrzymiego oceanu.

Zamknął oczy i zacisnął szczęki, starając się zepchnąć gdzieś w zakamarki podświadomości straszliwe wspomnienia jakie wypaliły się w jego wspomnieniach.

I jakie czasem dręczyły go w nocy.

Do dziś pamiętał krzyki pełne bólu i cierpienia, jakie wypełniły eter, nim ludzie umarli w wyniku spopielenia żywcem. Nim łaskawy los, oszczędził im dalszych cierpień. Do dziś pamiętał widok grzybów eksplozji, które sprawiły, że ziemia zaczęła im się dosłownie palić pod nogami i ruszać w wyniku naruszenia struktury przez detonacje.

Teraz zaś na własne oczy widzieli powtórkę. Nie na tak olbrzymią skalę, bo wykorzystano wyłącznie pociski artylerii, lecz i tak było to dla niektórych jego podkomendnych, o wiele za dużo. Już dostał informacje o kilku nieszczęśnikach, który nie wytrzymali i skończyli ze sobą. I wiedział, że będzie musiał jakoś to powstrzymać, bo już widział zbyt wiele zmarnowanych żywotów, by stać z boku i przyglądać się bezczynnie jak to wszystko się rozpada.

Otworzywszy oczy, uprzednio uspokoiwszy się na tyle, by nie zacząć płakać jak bóbr, Sawyer znowu spojrzał na ruiny, niegdyś dumnego miasta.

Presidia.

Leżące nad Pacyfikiem miasto, które do początku wojny o niepodległość, stanowiło główne centrum administracyjne i handlowe w całym regionie, teraz za sprawą kilku pocisków artyleryjskich zawierających nową broń, zostało przemienione w pożogę.

Jeszcze teraz, w duchu, składał podziękowania Matce Pyłu, za to że jego podkomendni i on sam znaleźli się za naturalną osłoną, gdy rozpętało się piekło. Nigdy nie był specjalnie religijny, ale po pierwszym ataku poszedł do księdza, by się wyspowiadać. Czuł bowiem, że po tym co się stało, musiał zwrócić się do wyższej instancji.

Gdy zaś ponownie ujrzał grzyby ognia i wyładowania dobywające się z chmur je otaczających, wiedział dokładnie co się stało.

I kto za to odpowiadał.

Teraz obserwując jak do niedawna stolica Cascadii jest pochłaniania przez dym i ogień, Sawyer poprzysiągł w duchu, że tak jak będzie długo żył nie daruje Federacji tego co uczyniła. Nieważne było to, że jeden z jej najlepszych pilotów się zbuntował i wbrew rozkazom rozpętał to piekło, tym samym na nowo rozpoczynając skończoną niedawno wojnę.

To Federacja opracowała i zbudowała broń, która zabiła miliony niewinnych ludzi i gdyby nie chęć utrzymania swojej dominacji za wszelką cenę, nie doszłoby do tego. Sawyer czuł w kościach, że to wydarzenie tylko jeszcze bardziej przyspieszy rozpad tego tworu i doprowadzi do konfliktu, jakiego jeszcze współczesny świat nie widział.

Huk silników odrzutowych przyciągnął jego uwagę i podniósłszy oczy, pułkownik dostrzegł samotnego F/C-14 Tomcat, mknącego po piekielnym niebie. Maszyna była pomalowana w ciemnozielone barwy maskujące, a na kadłubie miał charakterystyczne znaki. Jedne identyfikowały Tomcata jako własność Prywatnej Korporacji Militarnej „Sicario”, która przybyła do Cascadii na początku konfliktu, by za pieniądze wspierać Siły Niepodległościowe w walce.

Inne zaś oznaczały, kim był pilot zasiadający za sterami. Dla każdego mieszkańca Cascadii był on Legendą Cieśniny Beringa, a dla Federacji, latającą apokalipsą, przynoszącą śmierć i zniszczenie, wszędzie tam gdzie się pojawiał.

Po katastrofie w Prospero i zawarciu jakiegoś tajnego układu, dawni najemnicy stali się obywatelami ascadii. Dotyczyło to szczególnie zaś jednego z tych powietrznych, najemnych żołnierzy. Asa myśliwskiego i najlepszego pilota jakiego widział ten świat. Lidera eskadry Hitman składającej się z trzech samolotów, która niejednokrotnie ratowała sytuację i pozwalała Rebeliantom na stopniowe spychanie Federacji w kierunku wybrzeża.

Był znany od swojego znaku wywoławczego jako Monarcha.

I było to tyle jeśli chodziło o jego wiedzę na temat tego pilota. Nikt spoza Sicario nie wiedział jak on czy ona wygląda, ale nie było wątpliwości jeśli chodziło o jego umiejętności. Nawet wysłanie Eskadry Pokojowej „Crimson”, elitarnej jednostki, nie pomogło Federacji. Już w drugim spotkaniu nad Cieśniną Beringa większość jej pilotów skończyła martwa. Tylko dowódca zdołał uciec z tej największej walki manewrowej, jaka miała miejsce i która, złamała kręgosłup Sił Powietrznych Federacji.

Teraz na własne oczy pułkownik zobaczył dlaczego wszyscy uważali Monarchę za władcę przestworzy. Niedawno Jeremiah widział jak ich as, dopingowany przez niego i kilku stojących obok żołnierzy, zestrzelił po długiej i dla niego wyglądającej na wyczerpującą, walce manewrowej, wrogą maszynę. Nie wiedział kim był pilot tamtej, ale była ona bardziej zaawansowana od Tomcata i wyglądała na jakiś prototyp. Tylko Matka Pyłu wiedziała co kryło się pod tą awangardową konstrukcją i jak to było nowocześniejsze od wyposażenia Kocura.

I tak pomimo fajnych zabawek jakimi była wyładowana, skończyła jako poskręcana i nadpalona, kupa złomu. Kula ognia, wyraźnie widoczna na niebie nawet z tak daleka oznaczała, że czymkolwiek napędzane było to draństwo nie najlepiej służyło mu ostrzał rakietowy.

Tomcat, z rykiem swoich potężnych silników, przemknął nad ich pozycją na dużej wysokości i ruszył na północny-wschód, gdzie jak Sawyer pamiętał znajdowała się baza operacyjna skąd wystartowały maszyny do wspierania napierających żołnierzy.

Dobrze pamiętał jak jeszcze niedawno niebo nad Presidią było pełne sojuszniczych samolotów, a teraz zaś tylko jeden wracał do bazy o własnych siłach. Nawet ich AWACS musiał awaryjnie lądować w pobliżu pozycji batalionu i teraz do spółki z nim pułkownik i HQ, Sił Niepodległościowych, koordynowali akcje ratowania tego co zostało z populacji miasta i oddziałów, które zdołały jakimś cudem przetrwać tą pożogę.

On sam patrząc na to wszystko czuł, że to już nie jest ten rodzaj wojny do którego on był szkolony jeszcze jako rekrut. Wszystko było tak odmienne, że Jeremiah, czasem czuł się jakby to wszystko było tylko straszliwym snem, a nie rzeczywistością.

Odkąd zaczęła się ta wojna, Sawyer i jego podkomendni doświadczyli całego spektrum działań i doświadczeń. Zwycięstwa i porażki. Oblężenie pod Fort Teller, ewakuacja Presidii na początku wojny, ciężkie i przewlekłe walki w zróżnicowanym terenie Cascadii kosztowały wiele nerwów i nieprzespanych nocy. Wielu dobrych żołnierzy zapłaciło najwyższą cenę za zdobycie przez ich naród niepodległości i niezależności od Federacji nawet, gdy trzeba było walczyć z częścią dawnej Gwardii Narodowej, która pozostała lojalna wobec wroga.

Jednak w tych mrocznym czasie, było także światło nadziei.

Tu usta starego wiarusa lekko wychyliły się na w coś na kształt uśmiechu.

Dwoje członków eskadry Hitman, których podkomendni pułkownika znaleźli kilka minut wcześniej, kazał po opatrzeniu ich ran, odesłać na tyły. Mieli dołączyć do reszty ocalałych z Sicario za kilka godzin. Ich oddział specjalny Ronin, także dołączył do uchodzących z miasta jednostek. Przy okazji zabrali tylu cywili ile tylko zdołali pomieścić do pojazdów. Inne pododdziały robiły co mogły, by uratować tak wiele żyć jak to było tylko możliwe.

On sam też powinien tam być, na pierwszej linii, ale niedawno został wezwany do swojej kwatery głównej, która znajdowała się kilka kilometrów dalej w zrujnowanej knajpie. Miał tam odebrać awans polowy na generała brygady, którego niespecjalnie chciał, ale wiedział że nie miał, w tym względzie, zbyt wielkiego wyboru.

Rozpoczynał się nowy etap wojny i każdy, ocalały żołnierz CIF był obecnie cenniejszy od złota. Nawet prosty szeregowiec będzie miał zajęcia po pachy, gdy siły zostaną zreorganizowane i podejmą na nowo działania zbrojne.

Towarzyszący do niedawna Sawyerowi żołnierze, załadowali się na czekającą ciężarówkę i chwilę potem ruszyli na dół, piaszczystą drogą, wzbijając chmurę pyłu. Pułkownik, ostatni raz rzuciwszy okiem na okolicę, zwrócił się do czekającego w terenówce, kierowcy.

\- Jedziemy.

Młody szeregowy potwierdził i uruchomiwszy silnik poczekał, aż oficer zajmie miejsce. Następnie ruszył w ślad za jadącą już w pewnej odległości ciężarówką.

W tym czasie, pułkownik zamknął oczy i oprawszy głowę o zagłówek, starał się złapać chwilę drzemki. Wiedział, że w najbliższym czasie nie będzie miał wielu na odpoczynek. Był zbyt doświadczonym żołnierzem, by dowództwo miało szybko zrezygnować z jego usług.

I na dodatek jego niegdyś (o ironio losu) „logistyczny” oddział był najprawdopodobniej jedynym dużym związkiem taktycznym w całym regionie. Wyposażony w mało logistyczny i służący bardziej destrukcyjnym celom sprzęt, był obecnie jedynym co mogło pomóc w unieszkodliwieniu jakiejkolwiek jednostki Federacji, która pozostała na tym terenie.

On sam w to mocno wątpił, ale rozkaz to rozkaz.

Pojazd zniknął z oczu, a dźwięk silnika, wkrótce także ustał i nic nie wskazywało (poza śladami butów i opon) na to, by ktokolwiek niedawno znajdował się w tym konkretnym miejscu.

Jakby powstali z prochów i w proch się obrócili.


End file.
